


Fox

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Luck, Fluff, M/M, Or DOES he?!, This is just fluff and I'm not sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Buck?” As he was trying to find the source of the noise, Bobby had come over. “Everything alright?”“Did you hear that?” Buck asked and Bobby raised an eyebrow. He heard it again and his eyes widened. “That!”“Sounds like it’s coming from you.”---Or, a slight tumble while on the job leads to a surprising new addition to Buck's life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 21
Kudos: 407





	Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Out on a call to this heavily forested area, Buck takes a slight tumble down a hill. He's fine, just a couple of scratches, but what he doesn't know is that a little baby rabbit somehow crawls into the pocket of his turnout coat. Buck gets up and rejoins the team none the wiser. It's only once they are back at the station when he's about to put his turnout coat in the heavy duty washer when he notices something small and furry in his pocket. Love at first sight between Buck and Bunny.
> 
> I changed the animal because I love cats and I know a certain actor is also a cat person :)

Buck sighed as he shouldered the jaws of life as Eddie helped the driver. They had been called to a car accident, where one car had been knocked off the road. The car had been at the top of a hill, everyone pretty glad that the car of the driver hadn’t gone tumbling down. Hen and Chimney were helping the passenger of the other car, while Eddie and Buck helped the car off the road. Bobby and the others were helping direct traffic. 

“Alright sir, almost got you out here,” Eddie said. Eddie had already secured a neck brace on the man, who had barely been responding, signaling some type of head trauma. “Bobby, we need a gurney over here.”

“ _Sending one your way_.” 

“Are you still coming by later?” Buck asked as they waited for the gurney. Eddie glanced at him, a smirk on his face. 

“That’s the plan,” Eddie said. “Christopher wants to play that new video game you’ve been going on about.”

“Oh he’s going to love it.” Eddie chuckled as Chimney came over, wheeling a gurney with him. 

“Alright sir, we’re just going to help you up.” Eddie glanced at Buck and Buck moved towards the man. 

However, as they were helping them out of the car, disaster struck. 

“No, stop.” The man started swatting at them, clearly disoriented and confused. He was a big, burly guy, his arms looking like bats as he swung them.

“Sir, we’re just trying to help you.” Buck moved towards the man, trying to steady him. Instead, the man swung his arm. Buck took a step back, trying to avoid being hit. But his balance was off because of the jaws of life in his hand. He dropped the tool, just as his foot slipped backwards. He let out a yelp as he went tumbling backwards. All he could do was tuck his head as he rolled down the hill.

When he finally came to a stop, he couldn’t help but lie there, a groan escaping his lips. 

“Buck!” He rolled over and looked up the hill. Eddie and Chimney were looking down at him, concern on their faces. 

“I’m fine!” Buck shouted. He sat up slowly, groaning a little. He was definitely going to have a few bruises and he was pretty sure he rolled through a bush, which meant he’d probably have a few cuts on his face or neck. He sighed, taking one more second to get his bearings before pulling himself up. 

Then, with a sigh, he headed back up the hill. 

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Buck sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as Eddie glanced over at him. His boyfriend had been concerned about him since he had made his way back up the hill. He had insisted he was fine, but that hadn’t stopped Eddie from constantly asking. 

“Both my dignity and I are bruised,” Buck said as the fire truck pulled into the station. “But I’m fine.” Once the truck came to a stop, he exited the vehicle, looking forward to a hot shower and then heading home. 

But all that left his mind when he heard a noise. 

He looked around, trying to locate the sound. It sounded like an animal, but a small one based on the high-pitch tone. 

“Buck?” As he was trying to find the source of the noise, Bobby had come over. “Everything alright?” 

“Did you hear that?” Buck asked and Bobby raised an eyebrow. He heard it again and his eyes widened. “That!”

“Sounds like it’s coming from you,” Bobby said. Buck raised an eyebrow as his hands fell to the pockets of the turn-out coat. It was then that he felt something in his pocket. He gently lifted it up and his eyes went wide. 

“Uh.”

“Buck, why do you have a cat in your pocket?” Bobby asked, trying to not sound amused, even though he was smirking. 

“Well this is definitely a kitten and not a cat,” Buck said, observing the small animal. It had ginger fur and tiny green eyes. It looked at Buck and meowed. He smiled and cuddled it closer to him. The kitten seemed to appreciate that and purred in response. “It must’ve gotten into my coat when I tumbled down the hill.”

“Well we’re an animal free firehouse since Anderson is allergic to pet dander,” Bobby pointed out. “So why don’t you find a vet to take the cat too? And maybe they can find a good home for it too.” Bobby then walked away. Buck glanced down at the kitten in his arms. It had comfortably snuggled up to the inside crook of his elbow. Buck couldn’t help but smile. It was pretty cute. 

Then, with a sigh, remembering that he needed to get the animal checked out, he headed to the locker room.

* * *

Eddie sighed to himself as he made his way towards Buck’s apartment. Christopher was walking in step with him, a grin on his face. He assumed they were still on for that night, but Eddie was slightly worried Buck wouldn’t be there. Buck had left right after the last call, not even showering or saying anything to him. Not that Buck had to, but since they had started dating, Buck tended to either check in with him or say goodbye before leaving the station. But by the time Eddie had gotten out of the showers, Buck had already been gone. Eddie had tried calling him, but every call went to voicemail. 

It made Eddie worry, which he knew was irrational. Buck was his own person and could take care of himself. But he also did have the worst luck and had basically fallen down a hill today. So, Eddie was worried. 

“Buck?” Eddie called as he entered the apartment. He held the door open for Christopher and then followed his son in, closing the door behind him. He could hear Buck and looked around. “Buck?”

“Dad, look!” Eddie looked down and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. A small tuft of orange fur was rubbing itself against Christopher’s leg. It looked up at them and Eddie realized it was a cat. 

“Oh, hey!” Buck said, jogging over. He squatted down and scooped up the kitten. “I see you guys have met Fox.” Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

“When did you get a cat?” Christopher asked, eyeing the small ball of fur in Buck’s hands. 

“I found her,” Buck said with a smile. “Well, actually, she found me. She snuck into my turn-out coat. She’s sneaky like that.” Christopher giggled at that. 

“Can I pet her?” Christopher asked. 

“Sure Superman,” Buck said with a smile. He walked over to the couch as Christopher sat down. He gently set the cat down in Christopher’s lap. The kitten looked around before settling down with a slight yawn. Christopher giggled again before gently patting the cat’s head. 

“Uh Buck?” Eddie said, getting his boyfriend’s attention. “Can I talk to you?” Buck just nodded and followed him over to the kitchen. “Are you...are you keeping the cat?”

“Eddie, cats are easy,” Buck said. “They don’t need that much. You just feed them once or twice a day and clean up their litter box.” Eddie gave him a look. “Besides, she’s so cute.” He glanced back at Christopher, who was happily petting the kitten. “And, I know Christopher has been bugging you about him getting a pet and now you can just bring him here.” Eddie smirked at that. He then glanced back at his son and smiled a little, seeing the happy look on Christopher’s face. 

“You’ve really thought this through, huh?” Buck just nodded and Eddie smiled. “She is a cute cat.”

“The cutest.”

“But you know, just don’t forget about us when she’s being cute and taking up all your time.” Buck snorted and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist.

“You’re not actually jealous of a kitten, are you?” Eddie rolled his eyes as Buck tugged him closer.

“I mean, it seems like she’s already stolen your heart,” Eddie said nonchalantly. Buck rolled his eyes and kissed Eddie. Eddie sighed into the kiss, letting his hands cradle Buck’s face

“Only one person could do that,” Buck murmured against his lips. Eddie smiled, ready to capture Buck’s lips in another kiss. 

But instead, he felt something bump against his leg. 

Buck laughed as he looked down. Eddie glanced down at the ground and saw the kitten rubbing against his leg. He chuckled before bending down and picking the small animal up. 

“Guess she likes you,” Buck said with a smile. “Which you know, was a requirement. If she didn’t like you and Christopher, then it wouldn’t have worked out.”

“You’re such a dork, you know that?” Buck chuckled and shrugged. Eddie stepped forward and gently pressed a kiss to Buck’s lips, careful of the kitten in his hands. “It’s just one of the things I love about you.”

“I love you too,” Buck said with a grin. “Now come on, I got this toy for her and she’s obsessed with it.” Buck took his free hand and tugged Eddie towards where Christopher was sitting, the boy excitedly talking about the small animal in Eddie’s hand. And Eddie just couldn’t help but watch Buck with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
